This is How it Started, This is How it was Suppose
by Blu The Healer
Summary: A Ja/B fanfic. I know, I know, many ppl don’t like Ja/B fan fictions , Personaly, I don’t like them either, this just popped into my head so I decided to do it. Give it a try. Tell me if u like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**This is How it Started, This is How it's Supposed to End**

**A Ja/B fanfic. I know, I know, many ppl don't like Ja/B fan fictions , Personaly, I don't like them either, this just popped into my head so I decided to do it. Give it a try. Tell me if u like it or not.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

First day in Forks High School.

A total drag.

Everyone stares at you as if you were from another planet. It makes one feel very uncomfortable, don't you think? Not to mention the whole bunch of boys from class drooling over you like if you were some sort of hot and famous bitch.

I'm just new.

My name is Bella Swan, and I hate this school.

At first, the only thing I could think of was coming here, being part of the small town student body, finally become someone. But after this first day I don't think I'll ever fit in anywhere at all.

There's no light in this place. It's always cloudy and/or raining. It's a very depressing sight, let me tell you.

On the bright side:

Something I hadn't expected. I met these two girls today, Jessica and Shanna, I think. They told me they were new, too. They where from Florida. They're also having a hard time with the no-sun-total-darkness situation.

Man how I wish God would send some light into this town.

**Two weeks later….**

"Ah! I hate this place!" I said to Shanna in the hallway.

It was 7:45 in the morning. Almost time to go into our classrooms.

"Not the only one." Jessica said behind me.

"You just have to try to make new friends." Shanna told me in a very comforting tone.

"You know that's not one of my fortes."

"I know. But you have to try. I mean, how do you expect other people to talk to you if you don't open up to them?"

"I don't know. The same way I met you two?"

"Aha. Remember how that happened?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. You two went over to where I was and asked me if I was new."

"Yes" Shanna said.

"So?"

"You can't expect everyone to be like that Bella."

"Ahhh!!!! Help me then."

"I wish I could, but remember, we're not in the same classroom. We only see each other on recess, lunch, and at 2:00"

"Ah!" I hit my head with a science book I found on the floor.

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Well, we'll see you later Bella. Try not to kill yourself."

"Haha, very funny." I replied.

"See ya'" said Jessica.

I got into my homeroom and waited for another boring school day to start.

* * *

**Ok, ok, ok, ok.. Tell me wut you think. It's just starting, so it's kinda crappy. I know, I know; it's short too. I'll try to do better next time ok?**

**I'm open for any advices you guys wanna give me. I'm still new at this.**

**Please review. It makes me feel good. **

**^__^**


	2. Invisible Encounters

**OMG! Thanks a LOT for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys really make me wanna write more.**

**^__^**

**So I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

_Italics are for Bella's thoughts, ok? Enjoy! ^^_

**Chapter 2**

**Invisible Encounters**

Ok. So you might want to call me a smart ass. Sure, DO IT! I don't care. Just because I have free period and you don't that doesn't mean I'm smarter, it's just that I already took this lesson in my other school. So have Jessica and Shanna. The problem is, they take it in another period. Damn classrooms, now I have to be alone for the next 45 minutes or so, wandering around the school, with nothing to do.

I already went to the library. It wasn't so cool. There's this 9th grade kid who's been stalking me lately, and holding me more than he should. I told him to fuck off (ok, not literarily, but you know what I mean). I think he got it.

So now I'm walking through the hallways, passing by a row of lockers all hunched together…

"AHH!!!I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

_Wow. Sounds just like me, just that in a guy's voice….Wait. What?_

I hid behind the lockers, and waited for the voice to say more. Instead, I heard a loud _thump_.

So he's on the floor now…

I decided to get out of my hideout and face this stranger that, as it seems, hates this school as much as I do.

So I try to pretend I'm just casually walking by and I spotted him.

Not a good idea.

I go over to him and stand there in front of him like the total idiot I am, saying nothing.

Can anyone get more retarded than me?

His back is pressed against the wall, his arms are wrapped around his legs and his head is hanging low, almost hiding behind his knees.

I take the little courage I have in me and manage a small and silent 'hi'

"Huh? Sorry, did u say something?"

_My addiction, my sin, I could never live without you._

The moment our eyes met, I blushed a deep red.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

As I turned to walk away, I heard his voice calling from behind:

"Who're you?"

"Huh?"

"Yea you"

"Oh, sorry." _Good one idiot, here's a bitch slap for you._

"What's your name?" asked emo boy

"Bella. Bella Swan."

" Nice to meet you Bella."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help but listen your strong remark about the school."

" What? That it sucks ass and I hate it? Yes. Why is so important to you anyway? A girl as pretty as you… You'd never have the worries _I_ have."

I flinched at the hostility in his voice. But something inside had drawn me to this guy, to this very soul in pain. Something told me he needed someone…Just like I did.

"Are you new?" I asked cautiously

"No."

"What grade are you in?" Surely he looked her same age, If not a year older.

"I'm a Senior. In less than a year I can finally say goodbye to this shit hole YAY!. Anyway, why the sudden interest?"

I couldn't help but blush.

"Do you have any friends here at school?"

To this, he remained silent.

"So…?"

" I can't have friends, it's better that way."

The bell rang.

I had to catch my next class and so did he, and as people started filing out of their classrooms I had just realized something

"You never told me your name!" I almost shouted.

"Jacob! Jacob Black!" He called back.

And here's where hell begins.

**Wooooo!!!!I AM sooooo srry I didn't post in so long! I had forgotten all about this second chapter! My most sincere apologies. I'll be working on the third one soon enough. For now, tell me whut you think. ^^**

**Much lub,**

**Blu! XD!!!**


End file.
